


midnight doughnuts and conspiracy rants

by lokisbicth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Mothaman, Scared Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: this is set all the way back during the period of the mothman episode, it was on my laptop for a long time but i finally remembered to finish it. i hope you like it. (it's not the best, i know.)





	midnight doughnuts and conspiracy rants

  The night crept around Ryan, making him shiver under the icy touch of the wind. He was now full of regret, cursing under his breath. Going out at this hour was a bad idea. Even though he couldn’t sleep, there were million other things he could do _in his room,_ but somehow he realized that just now- as he was freezing from the chilling air of the midnight. He was lucky there was a coffee shop that worked almost all night.

  He walked up to the glass door, swinging it open. The moment he entered, overwhelming warmth swarmed his body and he was no longer cold. “Good evening.” Ryan said to the waitress behind the counter, to what the woman just nodded. The short man looked around the mostly empty café, thinking of where to sit. There were only a few people in the local, no wonder, it was nearly midnight. A few edgy looking guys, all in their late twenties, were sitting at the table in the far corner. There was one woman, deeply consumed by whatever was on the screen of her laptop- and another man, about forty years old, sitting at the bar and drinking beer.

  Ryan sighed and just as he was going to sit at the table next to him, the bell above the door rang and the waitress behind the counter greeted the newcomer. Ryan turned around, curious to see what the person looked like, and it turned out that he knew him. “Ryan!” His friend cried out in surprise. “I thought you were sleeping?”

  “Well I’m not.” Ryan huffed, slightly rolling his eyes and walking up to the taller man. They ended up sitting in the corner of the little coffee shop, ordering hot chocolate and two surprisingly large doughnuts. Shane tried drinking his drink, but it was too hot so he just burnt his tongue. Ryan watched him with a smile as he cursed under his breath and tried soothing the pain by taking a bite of his doughnut.

  “I’m surprised you had the courage to come here alone, considering that the Mothman is out there somewhere.” Shane teased his friend, stirring his drink. Ryan’s smile disappeared and he frowned, waving his hand at Shane.

  “You don’t have to believe it, but something is out there.” Bergara replied, offended by Shane’s words. Even though this was the way Shane usually was, Ryan still couldn’t believe that someone couldn’t realize that not everything paranormal is a hoax. All reasonable explanations to Shane meant scientific facts, but what if science couldn’t really explain some things. “There must’ve been something out there in the woods, those people saw something.”

  Shane snickered, loving the way Ryan always started defending his theories. Though Shane would never say it out loud, he thought it was cute. Ryan was always the type to stay late up at night, doing research like some nerd. But no matter how nerdy he was, it suited him. “Don’t worry. I like this one.” Shane admitted, causing Ryan to start shining with excitement like some 6-year-old that was just given candy.

  “Really?” The shorter man asked, unable to stop smiling. “You never like when we go ghost hunting.” He chuckled and Shane returned the smile.

“I like to spend time with you. It’s fun to go ghost hunting. Never thought I’d say it, but you actually showed me that it can be really fun.” He replied, taking a sip of his finally drinkable hot chocolate. “Especially when you start screaming like a little girl when we search the haunted places.” Shane snickered after placing his cup back on the table.

“I don’t scream like a girl.” Ryan argued. “You always act so calm, but I know you’re scared too. We go to places full of ghosts for fucks sake.” He rambles and Shane laughs at his words, his eyes shimmering softly as he looked at his partner. Ryan always wondered if Shane wished there to be something more between them, but that’s maybe only because Ryan wanted that. He noticed how often he caught himself thinking of it.

And that probably led him to believing he had a crush on Shane. A real, girly high-school crush on his colleague- Shane Madej. It all seemed ridiculous when he tried viewing it from afar. When you really think good about the situation you’re in it seems like it’s all dumb and meaningless. But you still can’t help but feel like it’s the end of the world. That’s exactly how Ryan felt in this particular situation.

“You okay, buddy?” Shane asked him, waving a hand in front of his face. Ryan shook away from his trance, looking into the hot chocolate on the table before him. With his thoughts still foggy, he nodded, hoping that he didn’t look that lost. Not that he didn’t want to spark the conversation on that topic, he wanted to know how Shane felt, but it really seemed like the wrong time for that kind of talk. “You seemed like something bothered you?” His friend said, more like a question than statement.

“No, I’m fine.” Ryan shook his head, putting his best into the lie that slipped past his lips. Even though he desperately wanted to know what Shane thought of him, he was still a bit scared. What if Shane didn’t have any interest in the kind of relationship Ryan longed for? The possibilities were countless, after all, Ryan couldn’t read minds.

Shane raised his eyebrows at Ryan, hoping to get more information out of him. But Ryan wasn’t bugging. “Fine, if you say so.” The taller man shrugged and took a sip of his hot chocolate, then a bite of his doughnut. Ryan let out a long breath of relief, looking away from Shane for a moment. If he could just stop smiling like an idiot every time he looks at his best friend, everything would be great. He couldn’t, though. That’s exactly what made Shane suspicious.

The two of them continued eating their doughnuts and drinking their chocolate beverages, talking about Mothman and going over all of the theories once again. That was only because Ryan had a painful need to make Shane believe in the cryptic creature, even though he knew such thing wasn’t fair. It was just so obvious that there was _something_ , that wasn’t explainable by science. Like science couldn’t explain the incredible urge Ryan had to kiss Shane.

After they finished eating and drinking, they headed out of the coffee shop and back to the hotel. The frosty air made Ryan shiver and burry his head deeper into his jacket, while Shane looked like he wasn’t bothered at all. The shorter man watched his foggy breath get carried away by the slow wind as they walked on the poorly lit sidewalk.

Suddenly, there was a shuffle somewhere behind them and Ryan, being as jumpy as he was, frantically turned around, just in time as something started running towards him. He yelped in surprise, jumping back and almost falling backwards. He would’ve fell, if it wasn’t for Shane. Madej chuckled and helped Ryan regain his balance. “It’s just a cat, Ryan.” His best friend told him, pointing to the animal that was now running across the street.

“Thank God.” Bergara murmured, unconsciously scooting closer to Shane. But before he even realized, Shane put his hand over his shoulder without much thought. Almost as if it was completely normal and only because he obviously didn’t know that his as much as friendly action made Ryan’s face heat up despite the cold and his heartbeat speed up. Luckily, Shane could never see him blushing under the weak light of street lamps.

Even before they’d made a few more steps there was another sound and Ryan looked around, trying not to look too scared. “Ryan.” Shane stopped and put his hands onto the shorter man’s shoulders. “Look at me. Don’t be scared, I’m here.” He said and it genuinely made Ryan relax. “You’re so cute when you’re scared.” Shane then muttered with a wide smile and Ryan had heard him, but he was badly confused.

“What?” He frowned and then Shane frowned too, the smile disappearing from his face.

“What?” Madej repeated like an echo.

“You called me cute.” Ryan’s voice cracked and he cursed internally. This stupid crush is really going to ruin him. But in that moment Shane broke too, looking away from Ryan’s face nervously and pulling his hands away to stuff them into the pockets of his jacket.

“Yeah, uh, I did. So?” Shane cleared his throat and Ryan smiled. He shook his head at how embarrassed Shane looked, but he couldn’t help it. It was now or never.

So he moved as close as he could, standing on his tiptoes, leaning up and hoping for the best. Surprisingly, Shane didn’t think twice before he leaned in to meet Ryan halfway. Both their lips were cold, but that didn’t stop Ryan from feeling the best feeling of warmth in his chest. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck and tried to stand even taller on his  toes.

After they ran out of breath, Shane was the first one to look away, though he had the biggest smile on his face Ryan had ever seen. “You’re a pretty good kisser, Bergara.” He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist.

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan murmured and the two of them continued walking towards their hotel, both their mouth shaped into wide smiles the whole way.


End file.
